One Word: Sorry
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: One side story. He give me much, but I need more. Pairing Lee Hyun Woo x Kang Eun Rim. enjoy


Diclaimer: Lee Hyun Woo is own by his entertainment. I owned the plot only.

Warning: Kang Eun Rim is an imagination cast. She's not assist in this world (fictive). Apabila ada kesamaan tokoh dan kejadian, semuanya adalah ketidaksengajaan. Mwahahahaha (-stress detected)

* * *

**One Word: Sorry**  
Originally made by margaretaruth-kangyeongsuk-tamikowashio

"Without a word, love hurts me"

Romance,ANGST (maybe?)

Pairing: Lee Hyun Woo (God Of Study) X Kang Eun Rim

* * *

"_**I shouldn't have done that"**_

Eun Rim kembali menghapus kalimat yang baru diketiknya. Ia berpikir keras,mencari kata-kata yang tidak begitu mencerminkan seberapa frustasi dirinya. Ia meneguk kembali isi gelasnya. Tersadar bahwa dirinya mulai menyukai mochacinno, ia menghela napas panjang. Berbagai macam hal berkecambuk di pikirannya. Kesal,marah,sedih,frustasi...Ponselnya bergetar halus, sebuah reminder.

_Lee Hyun Woo's birthday is today. Send him a message or call him._

Eun Rim kembali menghela napas panjang. Separuh dirinya ingin segera mengirimkan pesan singkat yang telah dibuatnya beberapa hari lalu ke ponsel Hyun Woo. Separuh dirinnya yang lain mencegahnya mengirimkan pesan itu. Eun Rim akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat tersebut. Dengan ragu,ia memencet tombol _send_ di ponselnya. Ia menunggu si penerima pesan membalas pesannya. Sepuluh menit ditunggunya,tetap tak ada balasan. Menyerah,ia menyingkirkan ponselnya dari pandangannya. Ia kembali hendak menuliskan sesuatu dikomputernya. Pandangannya menerawang,pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"_**I should have pretended not to know"**_

Eun Rim tersadar dari lamunannya karena ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sebuah sms masuk. Eun Rim memelototi layar ponselnya begitu melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Seolah tak percaya, ia menutup pesan tersebut kemudian membukannya kembali. Pengirim pesan tersebut masih sama: Lee Hyun Woo. Ia kemudian membaca pesan tersebut. Raut mukanya langsung berubah lesu begitu membaca pesan tersebut. Berkali-kali dibacanya pesan tersebut,seolah berharap dengan membacanya berkali-kali isi pesan itu akan berubah. Ia hendak menelpon orang yang mengiriminya pesan tersebut tetapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup. Menyerah, ia membaca pesan itu sekali lagi:

_Terimakasih,Eun Rim-a. Hehehe. Ah iya,maaf aku tidak jadi pulang ke Seoul natal ini, aku ada proyek dengan temanku. Mian._

Eun Rim melihat isi gelasnya,sudah hampir kosong. Ia berjalan menuju ke dapur hendak mengisi gelasnya lagi,tetapi kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya. _Tidak, aku tidak akan minum mochacinno lagi seumur hidupku_, janjinya pada diri sendiri. Ia kembali ke kamarnya,kembali duduk di depan komputer. Saat ia hendak menulis lagi, matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada foto yang dipajang disamping meja komputernya. Dadanya kembali sakit. Tak tahan lagi, ia akhirnya menangis.

"_**like I didn't see it, like I couldn't see it,I shouldn't have looked at you in the first place"**_

Eun Rim mencoba menghentikan tangisannya. _Bodoh. Aku memang sungguh bodoh,_ batinnya pada diri sendiri. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya,tetapi sia-sia. Kesal karena matanya tak menuruti keinginannya, ia menggigit bibirnya sekeras mungkin,berharap rasa sakit itu akan menghentikan aliran air matanya.

_Masokis_

Kata itu tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. _Haha,benar, aku memang sudah menjadi masokis. Salah siapa?_ Ujarnya dalam hati,entah menyalahkan siapa. Digigitnya kembali bibirnya, seolah ingin mengolok-olok suara yang mengatainya masokis. Dirasakannya darah segar mulai mengalir dari bibirnya. Perih mulai menjalari wajahnya, tetapi Eun Rim tidak menghentikan gigitannya. _Tidak,ini tidak cukup. Akan lebih baik jika aku bisa menyakiti diriku lebih jauh lagi. Ya,masokis.._

"_**I should have run away"**_

Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya. Tetapi bukan dari bibirnya. _Tidak,tidak, kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya lagi. Tidak,tidak boleh_, sekuat tenaga Eun Rim menyangkal rasa perih di dadanya. Ia menekan dadanya, seolah dengan menekannya, rasa sakit itu akan hilang. Diliriknya kembali foto disamping meja komputernya.

"_**I should have pretended I wasn't listening"**_

Eun Rim kembali mengutuki dirinya. _Bodoh,mengapa aku masih menyimpan foto itu?Sungguh bodoh. Hey, Lee Hyun Woo, kenapa kau tidak juga pergi dari pikiranku? Kalau berniat pergi, bawa semuanya! Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini, kau membuatku muak!_ umpatnya. Eun Rim diam sejenak, seperti menunggu umpatannya dibalas. _Seperti orang bodoh.._sesalnya.

"_**like I didn't hear it, like I couldn't hear it,I shouldn't have heard your love in the first place"**_

Entah pada siapa Eun Rim kini mengumpat. Ia membenci Hyun Woo. Ia juga membenci dirinya sendiri. _Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan kebahagiaanku hanya untuk si bodoh ini?Pada akhirnya ternyata dia meninggalkanku.._Eun Rim kembali menyadari air matanya kembali mengalir. Benci, ia sungguh benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membenci dirinya yang sungguh cengeng menyangkut Hyun Woo. Ia membenci dirinya yang rela putus dengan pacarnya karena ia menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai Hyun Woo. _Hah,mengapa diriku sungguh bodoh? Padahal belum tentu ia juga menyukaiku, sungguh keputusan yang tolol._

"_**Without a word, you made me know what love is"**_

Eun Rim hendak menyeruput isi gelasnya. Menyadari ia tadi tidak jadi mengisi gelasnya kembali, ia merasa muak dengan hidupnya. Dilemparnya gelas yang tadi dipakainya. Sesaat ia merasa lega telah menghancurkan gelas tersebut, tapi kemudian ia menyesali perbuatannya. Ia memandangi gelas tersebut, seperti berharap gelas itu akan kembali menyatu dengan dipandangi seperti itu.

Ia merasa menjadi sangat bodoh. Satu-satunya hal yang ia miliki bersama Hyun Woo hanyalah gelas tersebut. Gelas yang diberikan Hyun Woo saat valentine untuknya. Gelas yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Hyun Woo. Eun Rim merasa kepalanya seperti akan pecah. Ia merasa bebannya terlalu berat, beban pikirannya terasa sangat berat. Ia merasa kepalanya tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tersebut.

"_**Made me fill myself with your every breath, then you ran away"**_

Eun Rim meraih diary yang berada dibalik meja komputernya. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi menyembunyikan diarynya di tempat itu. Mungkin sejak Hyun Woo mengatakan bahwa balik meja komputer merupakan tempat teraman, atau mungkin sejak Eun Rim menemukan foto dirinya dibaik meja komputer Hyun Woo. Mengingat hal tersebut, Eun Rim tersenyum sendiri. _Sungguh kebiasaan aneh, kebiasaan bodoh_, ujarnya kembali pada diri sendiri.

Eun Rim membolak-balik halaman diarynya. _Hyun Woo, Lee Hyun Woo_, nama itu berulang kali tertulis di diarynya. Beberapa ditulis menggunakan tinta merah muda, beberapa ditulis dengan tulisan tebal, beberapa digaris bawah dan yang lainnya tertulis dengan huruf kapital. Eun Rim kembali tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. _Betapa terobsesinya diriku padanya dulu_, pikirnya. Kemudian ia menemukan foto itu. Tertempel di suatu halaman, lengkap dengan tiket bioskop yang tersusun rapi. Ya, foto di hari kelulusan SMA mereka. Terlihat Hyun Woo dan Eun Rim berfoto berdua. Keduanya tersenyum sangat manis di foto itu. Mata Eun Rim tampak sembab disana.

"_**Without a word, love leaves me"**_

Eun Rim memandangi foto itu cukup lama. Ditelusurinya foto itu dengan jarinya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir. _Hah, kau hanya bisa menangis, Kang Eun Rim. Apa gunanya kau menangis sekarang, hah?_ Eun Rim tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul dari dirinya itu. Ia hanya bisa terus menangis. Pandangannya mulai menjadi kabur, dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Kali ini ia tidak menolak rasa sakit itu. Ya, ia membiarkan rasa sakit itu menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, membiarkan rasa sakit itu menguasainya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyangkal rasa sakit itu, lelah menahan rasa sakit itu.

"_**Without a word, love abandons me"**_

Eun Rim menyeka air mata yang mulai menutupi pandangannya. Ia ingin tetap memandang foto itu, ia tidak ingin pandangannya kabur. Eun Rim terus memandangi foto tersebut. Ia masih menelusuri foto itu dengan jarinya. _Kang Eun Rim, kau memang pengecut! Apa gunanya menangis sekarang hah?_ Umpatan-umpatan itu terus muncul di pikiran Eun Rim. Eun Rim masih tetap pasrah dengan umpatan-umpatan itu. Ia membiarkan sakit di dadanya dan umpatan-umpatan yang terus mencelanya. Eun Rim hanya terseyum lemah, masih tetap menangis.

_Masokis_

Kata itu kembali muncul di pikirannya. _Ya,kau ini masokis. Untuk apa kau menangis? Menangis tidak akan mengobati rasa sakitmu, hanya rasa sakit yang lainnya lah yang bisa mengobati sakitmu. _Kalimat itu mengejutkan dirinya. Ya, ia mengakui bahwa dirinya dalah masokis. Ia merasakan bahwa bibirnya masih berdarah. _Ya, masokis.._

"_**Why does it hurt so much?Why does it hurt continuously?"**_

Eun Rim kembali memikirkan kata itu. _Masokis_. Eun Rim mengingat betapa ia sangat menikmati menjadi masokis. Itu memberikan kepuasan tersendiri baginya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke pecahan gelas dibawahnya. Perlahan , ia menekankan kakinya ke pecahan gelas itu. Rasa perih kembali menjalarinya, tetapi kali ini ia merasa senang. Dipandanginya carian merah yang mulai muncul dari balik kakinya. Merasa kurang puas, ia menekankan kakinya yang satu lagi ke pecahan gelas tersebut. Cairan merah kembali keluar dari balik kakinya. Walaupun terasa sangat perih, ia merasa sangat puas dengan rasa sakit itu. Ia tersenyum, lemah.

"_**Except for the fact that I can't see you anymore, and that you're not here anymore otherwise, it'll be just the same like before**__"_

Eun Rim merasakan dirinya melemah. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Ia merasa sangat pusing. Air matanya masih tetap mengalir. Eun Rim bersandar pada kursinya. Perlahan, ia menutup matanya, merasakan sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya. Tangannya mulai terkulai, ia tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk menopang tangannya. Sakit kepalanya terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia terduduk lemas, bersandar pada kursi menanti ajalnya.

"_Saranghae, Hyun Woo-a.."_

_

* * *

__**Without a word, tears starts falling down**_

_**Without a word, my heart is broken**_

_**Without a word, I waited for love**_

_**Without a word, love hurts me**_

_**

* * *

**_**Sebuah Epilog**

Lee Hyun Woo,

Entah berapa banyak kata maaf yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Aku..aku tahu kalau ini semua memusingkanmu, aku minta maaf. Maaf, aku sungguh meminta maaf padamu. Tak ada kata lain yang sanggup aku katakan padamu, hanya maaf yang terpikir olehku. Maaf kalau aku menjadikanmu sebagai alasan bagiku untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, maaf aku membuatmu terlihat seperti orang jahat. Maafkan aku, aku sungguh minta maaf. Kau pasti muak dengan kata maaf dariku, begitupun aku. Aku muak dengan diriku sendiri, aku muak dengan perasaanku. Aku..pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa berkata maaf. Maafkan aku telah menyalah artikan semua yang kau lakukan untukku. Maafkan aku, Lee Hyun Woo, maafkan aku. Saranghae.

Kang Eun Rim

* * *

Behind The Scene

MWAHAHAHAHAHA..makin ngaco aja ya fanfic saya..hehehe,kayanya yang ini bakal lebih sulit dimengerti daripada yang sebelum2nya karena saya aja yang bikin gangerti MWAHAHAHAHAHA..yaa gatau sih ini bakal ada lanjutannya apa engga sepertinya sih engga..hwehehehehe..well just enjoy and I'm waiting for your reviews. Thank's all :3

-margaretaruth-


End file.
